This invention relates to a process for preparing polyhydroxy ethers by reacting a bisphenol with an epoxy resin.
High molecular weight resins have been prepared from bisphenols and epoxy resins as disclosed in various U.S. patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,872; 3,379,684 and 3,637,590. Such resins which are prepared from essentially pure bisphenols, e.g., those containing very small quantities of the ortho-para and ortho-ortho isomers produce high molecular weight resins whereas those resins which are prepared employing significant quantities of the ortho-ortho and ortho-para isomers have a relatively lower molecular weight. It has been discovered that the molecular weight of resins prepared from bisphenols having significant quantities of the ortho-para and ortho-ortho isomers can be increased by the process of the present invention. Those resins prepared from essentially pure P,P' bisphenols can also be improved by the process of this invention.